<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miroh: The Tales of The Sea by Charlee422</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455597">Miroh: The Tales of The Sea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlee422/pseuds/Charlee422'>Charlee422</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Pirate, Boats and Ships, Bullying, Eight is Fate, Epilepsy, Gen, Han Jisung | Han &amp; Lee Felix are Best Friends, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Minor Character Death, Murder, OT8, Pirates, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:07:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlee422/pseuds/Charlee422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is the captain of Miroh, a renowned ship none for its merciless deeds on the sea. But one look at the boys and you wouldn't guess that, they looked like they couldn't hurt a fly... well, most of them. </p><p>How did 8 ragtag pirates end up together?</p><p>OT8 Eight is Fate</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stray Kids Ensemble &amp; Stray Kids Ensemble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Miroh: The Tales of The Sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's my fic for the September birthdays!!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chris had an amazing childhood. He had loving parents and a ship to run around. His father prided himself in his sleek ship, teaching his son the importance of a clean and secure vessel. His mother prided herself in him, she was his school teacher. The crew members constantly told him how similar he was to his mother, from his personality to his curly hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His similarities to his mother became his downfall. When she died, they blamed him, punishing him for taking away the quartermaster, for ruining the dynamics of his father’s ship. What was once a dream had become a nightmare and Chris took everything. The pain. The beatings. The screaming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He became cold, the guilt eating away at him more than anything the crew did to him. It wasn’t until he was seventeen years old that everything changed. Chris doesn’t remember how exactly Jisung boarded the ship, he hadn’t even noticed the boy until the younger was taking his beating instead of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chris stared in awe as the young, squishy-cheeked boy spoke back to the crew members who had cornered Chris. When Jisung hit the ground, Chris snapped out of his daze and stood protectively over the younger, a low growl coming from his throat as he glared at the crew members. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that incident, Chris stuck to Jisung’s side, protecting the younger despite the younger’s complaints. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you fight back?” Jisung asked one time while he helped clean up Chris’s bloody face. Chris gave the fourteen year old a sad smile before replying that he deserved it. Jisung didn’t ask again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin joined them not long after, neither of them telling Chris exactly what happened when the older was below deck, fighting off a stomach bug. All Chris knew was that he could trust Changbin with not only his life, but Jisung’s, and that’s all that mattered to the then eighteen year old. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin and Hyunjin boarded the ship around the same time, Seungmin from the docks and Hyunjin from a rival ship. Chris quickly took the two boys under his protection, despite Jisung’s avid dislike of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until the five of them took over the ship, a mutiny that shouldn’t have succeeded but did. Chris having the pleasure of watching the life drain from the captain’s, his father’s, eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With only five boys running a ship, life was difficult. The bags beneath Chris’s eyes darkened and his insomnia worsened, but as the new captain of the ship, he held all the responsibilities of the ship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin joined them unexpectedly, hiding in a wooden barrel as they loaded supplies from a dock they had stopped at. Although his appearance was unprepared for and unforeseen, the small crew latched onto him, babying the new youngest member and teaching him as much as they could on how to run the ship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho joined them on the stormiest night of the year, the flickers of flames reflecting off the choppy waves as the screams of men scattered through the wind, meeting the ears of Chris’s crew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Based on a gut feeling alone, Chris steered their ship through the choppy waters, the wind and water hitting their faces as they held onto the ship, fear clutching the younger boys’ hearts as the flames drew closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look for survivors!” Chris shouted out, the boys scurrying around the deck to the side, leaning over precariously to look through the wave that reached all the way to the deck floor, their bare feet soaked and beginning to prune. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After several tense minutes, Jisung shouted before diving into the choppy waves triggering several of the boys to scream his name. Chris unknowingly held his breath as the others peered over the side of the deck, his arms straining to keep the ship in the same position as to not lose or crush Jisung and whoever he saw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t let the breath go until after Jisung and the stranger were on the deck, the others surrounding them as they checked them for injuries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get them below deck!” Chris’s throat ached from how loud he had to yell over the howling wind. Changbin, Seungmin, and Jeongin took Jisung and the stranger below deck, Hyunjin staying above to help Chris on deck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took an excruciating amount of time to steer the ship away from the wreckage and anchor it in the storm, Chris’s and Hyunjin’s lips had long turned blue and the skin had goosebumps and were pruned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chris held onto Hyunjin as he walked them down to where the others had gone, the younger pressed flush against the captain as Chris knew that his clumsiness could send him over the side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the door was shut securely behind them, Chris raced towards the sound of Seungmin yelling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if you drowned?!” Seungmin pointed an accusing finger towards the older boy, his face red with anger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I didn’t!” Jisung yelled back, the color had returned to his skin and his clothes had been changed. The sixteen year old had a blanket wrapped around his shoulders as he sat on the largest bed in the cabin, it was Chris’s (something he found ironic since he slept the least on the ship). Changbin and Jeongin were dressing the unconscious stranger – a boy who looked around the same age as them – in some of Chris’s own clothes, the left side of his body bandaged heavily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you could have! You didn’t even think about the consequences of jumping, you just did!” Seungmin loomed over the sitting boy, his finger now jabbing into the older’s chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I–” Jisung pushed to stand himself up but fell back down as the ship teetered dangerously, the wood groaned as the waves and wind crashed against the vessel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boys stop!” Chris commanded, his voice scratchy from the amount of yelling he had done over the last couple of hours. Everyone froze in their tracks and Chris let out a frustrated sigh as he leaned against the wall, the lamps tilting dangerously above them, their shadows shifting with the pale lighting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just all go to sleep, yeah? We can't do anything because of this storm so we might as well take this time to cuddle. I feel like I haven’t cuddled in years,” a small smile broke out on a few of their faces at Chris’s attempt at a joke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s because you haven’t, old man,” Jeongin spoke up as he and Changbin placed a wool blanket over the unconscious boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yah! I am your hyung, maknae,” Chris attempted to place a stern expression on his face but failed when Jeongin gave him his iconic foxy smile. In three strides, Chris tackled Jisung on the bed and wrapped his limbs around the younger boy, digging his cold nose into the sixteen year old’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung~” Jisung whined, “you’re all wet and I just got dry~” Chris chuckled at the younger’s complaints but let go of him and stripped down to his underwear which were miraculously still dry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long after that for the six boys to cuddle together, the rocking of the ship lulling them to sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last crew member joined in a fit of rage. A ship had attacked them in broad daylight, they later learned that it was the same ship that had destroyed Minho’s. Chris’s crew took down the men easily, something that Chris took pride in. His crew had made a name for themselves and anyone that dared cross their paths met death unmercifully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silence on the ship after the rest of the other crew’s bodies were thrown over the edge was shattered by Hyunjin’s screams for help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of the crew ran towards the seventeen year old’s screams – excluding Minho who was still unable to run due to his drastic burns from the shipwreck – and found the boy kneeling next to someone who had been squeezed into a small cage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The person was a small boy, his body dirty and bones protruded. His skinny form was bent awkwardly as his body attempted to straighten itself out, his muscles tensed as his eyes were rolled to the side. His body jerked and banged painfully against the mental bars of the cage he was stuffed in, his arms pulled tightly to his sides as his fists clenched together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jinnie he’s having a seizure, put something under his head and around the sides of his body so that he isn’t banging against the cage,” Jisung commanded the older boy as he grabbed a couple of burlap sacks that laid on the floor nearby, placing it between the seizing boy and the metal cage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin move. How long has he been seizing?” Jisung pulled at Hyunjin’s sleeve to take the older’s place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He started when I called for you, I didn’t know what was happening. He just looked at me and then his eyes darted to the side, his body started freezing right after that,” Hyunjin’s fingers pulled at the hair on the back of his neck, the long strands pulled together in fraying braids. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy’s body relaxed and his eyes closed as Jisung turned him onto his side, bending one of his knees as he brushed the hair out of the other’s face. The crew stood around in anticipation as the boy’s eyes sluggishly fluttered open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Lixie, I’m Han Jisung, your twin from the orphanage. You just had a seizure but you're okay now, you don’t have to worry about anything, I just want you to relax. My crew and I will take care of you, I promise,” the boy – Lixie – opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water, no sound coming from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Felix. Don’t force yourself. I’m gonna carry you to my ship, okay? I promise no one is gonna hurt you,” Jisung slipped his arms underneath Felix’s frame and held the boy to his chest before standing. The crew split to let Jisung pass through them and up the stairs, no doubt taking the boy to their own ship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they followed the sixteen year old, they met Minho above deck, his eyes wide and mouth open at the sight of Jisung and Felix.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Felix?!” Minho rushed to the small boy, immediately brushing the matted hair away from his face and gasping in shock. Felix had fallen asleep in Jisung’s arms, unfazed by the commotion going on around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, you know Lixie?” Jisung’s eyes widened as Minho rubbed Felix’s side comfortingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was on my ship for a few months but the crew got annoyed by his seizures so they left him at some dock we had stopped at. I’m honestly glad they left him because he might not be alive right now…” Minho followed Jisung closely behind as they boarded the ship, the smell of gasoline growing behind them as the others surely poured the liquid all around the vessel. It was going to burn just as Minho’s did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix was the eighth and final member of <em>Miroh</em>.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Should I make this into a story?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>